A long time
by dawn-roulette
Summary: Max's POV.When Fang tells Max he will met her at the cliff in twenty years what will happen? What has become of the flock in those 20 years? CHARCTER DEATH! Oh and not a oh shot! There will be more chapter in multible POVs FAX in da end!


**AN: Post Angel. Max meeting Fang at the cave. Warning: major Angel and Fang spoilers! Warning: Major Tears will happen. I started crying and I was the one writing it! Oh and for those who read my "Eggy's Payback on Fax xD" my friend is doing better and he is home now! :) anyway, ENJOY!**

Tears streaked down my face as I took a running leap off the cliff. He didn't love me he wasn't there. I thought he would keep his promise. I thought he had a shred of class. I was wrong! I much as I hated to admit it, I knew I was.

Fang. The name ran through my mind over and over. I was 35 now. I should have grown up and acted less childish. I should have realized he wasn't coming back. I should have been with Dylan when I had the chance. I shouldn't have left my dwindling flock. After finding Angel I thought that maybe, just maybe, Fang would return. I was stupid and believed in fairy tale endings. But I had to realize that Angel had changed. She wasn't the same. We had searched for her for about a year until we found her in an abandoned lab on the outskirts of Paris. She was in a cage. She looked so small and innocent. When we brought her back to my mom's house, that was still empty, she couldn't speak. After giving her time she wouldn't tell us what happened. No matter how much we pried, we just couldn't get it out of her.

I still wanted to find my mother, even though we thought she might be a bad guy. I went off looking for her on day. I told Dylan he was in charge until I got back. Iggy wouldn't take no for an answer so I took him with me. He said he had to find Ella. We found them. In Russia. In a lab much like the one we found Angel in. But looked more tattered, old, untouchable. Jeb was no more. He had been, retired himself. My mom and Ella, they were there too. The image still burns my eyes: My mom holding Jeb's lifeless body endless amounts of tears flowed from her chocolate brown eyes. Ella sitting in a corner, muttering to herself. Iggy walking over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. Ella looking up her own dark brown eyes filled with pain and shame. Ella resting her head on her knees. She looking up at us, releasing the tension in her shoulders. Two large dark brown and golden battered wing becoming visible. The cuts and stabs on them. Iggy asking me what was happening.

I remember explaining the entire ordeal to him. The sadness on his face. I remember glancing at my mom. Asking her what she wanted to do. Her words. "Max, you've failed. You have go home. I'm staying." I couldn't stand it. "Mom that's not an option. You have to come with me right now. We're going home!" I didn't realized I was yelling until my mom stood up and put a bloodied hand on my shoulder. "Max. Go. If I'm supposed to go with you guys then I'll make it back." And with that we left.

Iggy carried Ella to the coast. She wasn't able to fly. And Iggy couldn't make that trip, nor could I. They stayed there. I haven't heard from either of them since. They could be dead. But did I matter? When I got back my flock was there. Missing two people. Nudge and Gazzy were gone. I had been a long time since we had left to search for Mom and Ella. Dylan was there with a completly mental Angel. Gazzy my sweet little ten year old was about thirteen now. Nudge would be sixteen. Apparently Nudge and Gazzy had "wandered off" one day. Not returning. Angel's powers grew as well as she did. Little eight year old Angel was now eleven. She was living in her own world. She didn't leave the force field she had created with her mind. She didn't talk, eat, acknowledge anyone. Dylan had waited for me. Dylan was there when I returned, alone, empty handed.

I remember his strong arms embracing me. I remember pushing away even though I didn't mean to. I remember him asking me to be with him forever. I remember walking away. Just like that. I just left Dylan and everyone else that I loved.

I left Dylan. I left Angel. I left Nudge. I left The Gasman. I left Iggy. I left Ella. I left my Mom. I left Jeb. I left my family. Looking back at it I realized why now. Because, Fang left me.

The past years I spend in Italy. Living on Poveglia Island. In the old insane asylum. Good place for me, huh? After years of solitude, I flew into the nearest largely populated area. I checked a few calenders. I was time. I left about a week ago. Stopping along the way. I found the cliff. I waited. For two days.

I kept flying pouring on my super speed. Then i hit me. Literally, something hit me. Straight on while I was flying about 200 miles per hour. I skidded to a stop. The large object mumbled some vulgar words, as they brought themselves back aloft. I studied the object. It was a tall, dark, bird kid. Well I guess he was a bird man now.

"Fang?" I asked through chocked sobs.

"Hi Max. I'm here," he said back. A smirk over whelming his face.

Now all those years wasted planning how this would go over I couldn't think of anything to say. I just turned around and heading back to the cave. I was still crying and I couldn't stand to have Fang see that. He had matured so much I was surprised I had recognized him. His long black hair was about the same was he had it when we were in New York, so many years ago. His clothes were still basic black. His face was more chiseled. His body more muscular.

Before I could dwell more on Fang I crash landed in the cave. Picking my self up I looked over the cuts and broken bones that I was given. A few fingers broken and a lot of scraps. But nothing too big.

Fang arrived soon.

"Max? Are you ok?" His deepened voice asked.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to see you here" I mumbled.

"We I did tell you to meet me her," Fang said.

Damn him. "Yeah, whatever,"

"So, hows the flock?" Fang asked attempting to make small talk.

"Gone, dead, crazy," I replied my voice dead pan.

"oh," Fang looked down. "Care to expl-"

I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"oh," Fang mumbled again.

"So how did you think this was going to play out? Fang, I still have the note. If I really was your first love then how is this going to work?" I figured he was still with Max II. I had called her Maya ever since I had a real conversation with her. She was too bad. But I was a jealous lover. "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to say some-" Fang kissed me.

I lasted long. I felt the passion. Both of us pushed in more, but couldn't get close enough. He angled his head to get in a better position. After what seemed like eternity, but in reality was about seven minutes, I pulled away. "Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Good," He replied.

"What? All that? All of this and I just get a 'good?' What in the Hell is your problem?" I growled at Fang, until I was silenced by a tan finger being gently lay over my lips.

"You didn't let me finish. Good. Because I love you more." And Fang then kissed me again. But the strange thing is I didn't care about the world. I'm not self centered. I think about my missing family all day and night, but Fang's lips just took it all away from me.

Fang pulled away "Max?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go," Fang stood up. Breaking my heart, he jumped off the cliff. I watched him sore back up his large black wings shinning in the light of the setting sun. "I love you Maximum Ride!" I heard him yell as he flew away with my heart.


End file.
